


Movie Night

by FlowerOfRegret



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, borrower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerOfRegret/pseuds/FlowerOfRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie nights were the best because it didn’t matter so much what was on the screen but the company you were watching it with.</p>
<p>But tonight was Vivi’s pick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the ever talented tragicquartet!  
> They got me hooked into the giant/tiny feels
> 
> Here's their tumblr: http://tragicquartet.tumblr.com/drabbles
> 
> Here's their G/T drabbles: http://tragicquartet.tumblr.com/tagged/giant-tiny
> 
> This is not beta tested so... ya, have at it

Movie nights were the best.

Because it didn’t matter so much what was on the screen but the company you were watching it with.

Arthur thought this as he had a white knuckled grip on the couch cushion he was currently sitting on.

Vivi was happily munching on a popped corn kernel twice the size of her head, her attention fixed on the movie that was playing. Lewis was sitting on the blond’s other side next to the cushion, a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Ever since the two borrowers had moved in with their human boyfriend, they had had movie nights on a regular bases.

But tonight was Vivi’s pick.

The bluenette cackled as the creature stalked the characters on screen.

“Here is comes~”

Lewis grabbed a handful of popcorn and held it out in front of the borrowers, Vivi grabbing a few.

Arthur only shook his head, unable to tare his eyes from the screen.

_“Hey, you okay Artie? It’s only a movie”_ Lewis assured with a kind smile, retracting his hand and munching on the popcorn that was in it.

“Lighten up Artie, it’s actually really funny~” Vivi nudged the blond with an elbow playfully before turning back to the screen.

Arthur tried to relax, making himself loosen his grip on his seat.

“Ya… just a movie… cause monsters aren’t real…”

He just had to remember that.

Then there was a jump scare, and boy did it do its job.

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin with a shriek when a blood-curdling scream rang out from the tv speaker, Vivi’s laughter almost as loud.

With a jump that would put any Olympic gold winner to shame, Arthur darted for the safest place he knew.

Said place being their large human bae.

Lewis looked over in surprise when he felt tiny hands grab onto his sleeve and begin to climb.

In the blink of an eye, Arthur had scaled their giant boyfriend and had practically dove into the collar of his shirt.

Vivi had fallen over with laughter, the few pieces of popcorn she still had getting knocked around in her fit of giggles.

Lewis tensed up, afraid of hurting the blond if he moved.

It wasn’t until he heard tiny sniffles that he relaxed a bit.

Bringing his hand up, Lewis ever so gently brushed his large fingers over the borrower hiding in his shirt collar.

_“Hey, hey, you’re alright. You’re safe”_ Lewis cooed, feeling Arthur’s little body continue to tremble in the crook of his neck.

Arthur huffed, leaning into Lewis’s touch as he tried to slow his breathing, “S-sorry”

Lewis shushed his tiny boyfriend, “ _There is nothing wrong with being scared Artie, so there is no reason to apologize”_

Small hands grab one of Lewis’s fingers before he felt Arthur squeeze them tightly, hugging them.

“Th-thanks, big guy”

Lewis blushed as he hummed in acknowledgement.

“Can… can I stay here… for a bit?” Arthur asked hesitantly.

If Arthur wasn’t right below his ear, Lewis probably wouldn’t have heard the tiny plea.

_“Don’t worry Artie, I’ll keep you safe”_ Lewis smiled warmly, even if the blond couldn’t see it.

Vivi scooted over on the cushion till she was using Lewis’s leg as an arm rest, the popcorn forgotten.

Lewis brought his hand down and rested it next to his girlfriend, who snatched his fingers in her grasp immediately and used them as a blanket.

Lewis sighed contently as he felt Arthur snuggle closer to his neck, safe and secure. The blond able to feel the larger man’s pulse through his skin.

Arthur tensed every time he heard something horrible from the movie that was playing, not once coming out even as Vivi continued to laugh as if it were a comedy. But he was able to relax as he felt safe in the human’s presents.

Now he knew why Vivi liked this spot so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis turned the tv screen off when the end credits started to roll.

Vivi stretched with a loud yawn, “I liked that one~. We should watch it again sometime”

Lewis would have answered but faint snores kept him quiet, not wanting to wake his passenger.

Arthur had fallen asleep near the end of the movie, snuggling against his neck, probably exhausted from his anxiety attack.

Vivi looked up at her purple wearing boyfriend with a quizzical look.

Lewis smiled lovingly, bringing a finger to his lips in a ‘shushing’ gesture before pointing to his shirt collar.

Vivi nodded with a smile before climbing into Lewis’s other hand that was resting beside her.

Lewis carefully stood, keeping his shoulders squared so Arthur wouldn’t fall off. Vivi clung to large fingers as Lewis walked to his bedroom.

The borrowers never really liked being carried, always getting around on their own, but they trusted Lewis with their lives and didn’t mind if he offered from time to time.

Sitting his hand on his mattress, Vivi slid off his palm and waited patiently as her Lewis, ever so gently, reached into his shirt collar and wrapped his hand around the blond.

Arthur made a mewling sound but didn’t stir as the large fingers wrapped around him and lifted him up, before placing him in the center of one of Lewis’s pillows.

Vivi clambered up onto the same pillow and cuddled up to her boyfriend, lightly running her hand through blond hair.

Lewis stepped back and went to his dresser to change.

Once he was in his pajamas, he silently walked back to his bed, just in time to see Vivi curl up beside Arthur, drifting off with a sigh.

Lewis pulled the blanket back before climbing into bed, lying his head on the pillow next to his baes and pulling the blanket up enough to cover the borrowers.

“Night Lew-Lew” Vivi mumbled before she was out like a light.

“Night guys” Lewis whispered, closing his eyes and letting the sound of light breathing lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Frightened whimpers pulled the human from his dreams.

Blinking groggily, Lewis was about to drift off until he heard it again.

Someone was crying.

Propping his weight up onto an elbow, Lewis scanned his room.

His clock read 3a.m.

Another whimper drew his attention to the pillow beside his.

Vivi was sprawled out like a starfish, snoring loudly with her mouth hanging open. Lewis would have giggled but his eyes soon drifted to the other borrower.

Arthur was curled up tight, hugging himself, trembling as a few tears escaped his closed eyes.

Lewis felt a tightness in his chest from the sight and brought a hand up to his tiny boyfriend, ghosting over blond hair.

Arthur flinched suddenly, his eyes snapping open as he pulled back from the unknown touch.

Blinking a few times, Arthur saw a hand pull back quickly before noticing Lewis, a somewhat hurt look in his mulberry eyes.

_“S-sorry Artie, I-I didn’t mean to scare you”_ Lewis whispered, looking down shamefully. He had only meant to comfort the little guy, not make it worse.

The borrower shook himself from his fear reaction, “Aw shit man, I-I didn’t mean to do that. Y-you didn’t scare me, I-I promise” Arthur sat up, rubbing his eyes and hugging his knees to his chest.

Lewis fidgeted with his hands as he continued to watch his boyfriend, _“Was it a nightmare about the movie?”_ Lewis asked quietly, not wanting to wake their blue bae. Though, the atom bomb probably couldn’t even wake her.

Arthur only nodded, not trusting his voice.

It _was_ the movie that put him on edge, but the borrower couldn’t admit that he had a slight phobia of humans still. If Lewis knew that, it’d probably break his massive heart.

Arthur didn’t want that

Vivi continued to snore loudly, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

Hesitantly, Lewis reached his hand out again. Arthur didn’t flinch as large digits curled around him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

It still amazed the borrowers how someone so large could be so gentle and safe with them.

Arthur leaned back into the touch, closing his eyes.

There was a warm pressure on the top of his head. Opening his eyes, Arthur saw the larger man pull back, having kissed the crown of his head a moment ago.

Arthur felt a new wave of tears blur his vision.

Since the day they met, Lewis had been nothing but kind and caring. And then, when they started dating, the larger man had been nothing but compassionate and loving and the worlds’ biggest sweetheart.

He could never be afraid of Lewis…

Arthur grabbed Lewis’s hand and hugged it tightly, startling the human with his ferocity.

“Th-thanks, Lew”

_“Are you sure you’re okay… is there anything I can do to help?”_ Lewis asked, still concerned for the blond.

Arthur sniffled quietly before wiping at his eyes and turning to larger ones.

He managed to give a little smile before asking hesitantly, “Could… could we c-cuddle? W-would that be o-okay?”

Lewis gave a warm smile, _“I’d like that”_

Pulling his hand back, Lewis sat up and grabbed the side of the pillow.

Very carefully, Lewis pulled the pillow down a ways before lying back down beside it.

The borrowers were now level with his chest.

Once Lewis settled back down, Arthur scooted over until he was pressed into his bae’s chest, feeling the strong heartbeat inside.

Lewis brought his hand up to rest on the pillow near Vivi. She grabbed it in her sleep and snuggled into its warmth.

Lewis chuckled softly, sending vibrations through the blond as he hugged the humans’ shirt tightly.

They both soon fell back to sleep, one lulled by quiet breathing and the other from a heart of gold beating strongly for all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other MSA fics I've been working on but am stuck... :/  
> I don't have a tumblr but if anyone is interested in shooting me ideas or collaborating on any of them, just leave a comment.


End file.
